Spoby story book
by YMCbAde
Summary: Just some one shots of points where there could have been some spoby parts in. Please review! Any suggestions please review them to me .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I was thinking of doing this fanfic of one shots of what I know we all wanted spoby moments to go like, in the latest episodes, to the beginning. I will update my new fanfic, born without, but just need more reviews for shoutout! This one is about what would happen if Toby and Spencer were dating when Emily pushed Toby into the science lab shelf and cut him. Will Spencer be mad?**

"Don't answer that," Toby instructed to Emily. Emily didn't know that Spencer was dating Toby, so thought Toby was dangerous.

Emily stepped back as Toby stepped closer. Emily screamed four words: stay away from me.

Emily pushed Toby into the shelf in the science lab. A cut firmed on Toby's temple as Emily stood there watching it bleed.

"Toby," Spencer asked down the hall. Her and Toby agreed to meet up privately in the science lab, where Emily and sore Toby were. Toby had fainted in shock. Spencer opened the door to the lab, expecting to see Toby waiting. Instead, she saw Emily and Toby on the floor.

"Toby!" Spencer ran over to Toby on the floor. She searched her pocket and placed the tissue over Toby's cut. Once she knew he was going to be fine for now, she looked at Emily in confusion, and Emily looked back, with the same face.

"You pushed him," Spencer said in a deep voice, she was angry.

"You care for him," Emily repeated back.

"I don't think anybody else does," Spencer admitted, looking at Toby and kissing him next to the cut on his forehead.

"Why did you just do that," Emily asked.

"Do what?" Then, Spencer realised. She had basically told Emily her and Toby were dating through actions. Toby slowly opened his eyes, full of hurt and confusion.

"Spencer?" Spencer smiled back down at Toby, as he sat up. He then realised that Emily was in the room. Toby whispered to Spencer if Emily knows about their relationship. Spencer nodded. Spencer than helped Toby up, so he could see Emily.

Toby's cut had now stopped bleeding, so Spencer took him back to the party. She stayed close to him the whole time, and didn't talk to Emily. In fact, the only thing she did to Emily was barge past her and glare at her. The three liars were talking while Soencef was with Toby. Soencef realised they were looking, and took Toby home.

 **A week later**

Toby's cut was almost a scab now, and Spencer had not talked to the liars for a week. Probably because she couldn't stand Emily after what she did to Toby. She had not talked to any of the liars. Until one day. Spencer went into the girls' toilets and stood there, fixing her makeup.

The liars all came out of the door at once, trapping Spencer. But Spencer just ignored them, and continued staring at the mirror, like she could not see the three confused girls.

"So, Spence, what is with the helping Toby thing about? He killed Ali,' Hanna said, looking at Spencer.

"No he didn't," Spencer started, "I am dating him and he is the he mist innocent person I know. I can't even imagine him with a knife, let alone trying to kill Ali."

"Emily cut Toby," Spencer carried on, gloating at Emily through the mirror. The liars looked at Emily as Spencer turned around.

"Toby isn't evil. He is just a innocent boy who is weak and vulnerable and no one listens to him AND all he wants is love. I am the only person who has given him that," Spencer voice broke halfway through, as Hanna imagined what it would be like is Sean would be like that. Lost in a world with no one. And how happy someone would be if a person as caring and loving as Spencer came in and cared for you.

"We understand, Spencer, if you like him, we do," Hanna commented, as Spencer hugged her.

They went to class.

 **At lunch**

Spencer liked the other two other liars, but couldn't face Emily. She still _hurt_ Toby. When you hurt Toby, you hurt Spencer. It was the same the other way round too.

Spencer sat with Toby, then Caleb came along. Caleb had a secret crush on Spencer, but didn't want to get in the way of spoby. People knew Spencer as a caring and honest person so if she was dating Toby, he must be innocent. Spencer's mum knew about Spoby, but Spencer's dad didn't.

Well, Spencer's mum sort of knew. Spencer told Veronica and she said to break up with him and Spencer pretended she did but she never did. When her mum dad and Melissa go for a holiday, Spencer stays at home so she can have Toby round all the time. When Spencer's parents are gone, Toby lives at the Hastings house as he hated living with Jenna, his step sister.

Spencer had messages from A, so did Toby. They both kept it as secrets from eachother as they wanted to protect eachother.

 **I know this is quite a short one shot, but it took me for ever. Please review! As you can probalg tell, I am a spoby shipper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New one shot! Olivia13 gave me this idea so she could read it when she gets up! Basically, Spencer is being bullied by Ezra. I know! I was shocked by the idea too! Aria and Ezra are dating and someone sticks up for Spencer besides Toby, as they are dating, but this other person we know Spencer meets in the future...**

 **Spencer's POV**

A streak of nerve gushes through me. No, almost like a rash of nerv _s_ runs through me. I look around the corner as I see the class room. Empty. Release. Release all of the nerves Spence, I mutter to myself. Fitz isn't there, neither is my worst nightmare. But that is the same thing.

"Who are you looking for, Spencer?" I turn around, only to find Ezra Fitz, the big bully in my mind. 'A' is nothing, just a few messages. Fitz is more than nothing. He never sends me a message. It is all physical.

"No one," I mutter. He looks at me with an evil expression on his face as if to say, ' no one indeed.' I smile as he smirks.

"You're nothing. I don't know how anyone here can stand you, you are a disappointment to everyone. I don't know how Toby stays, or your friends. Especially Aria, she doesen't look like that kind of guilty girl to have a friend like you." I nod to his opinion. I smile again, pretending it didn't get to me.

"I am sorry," I apologise, even though I don't know what I am apologising for. Living?!

"Don't apologise," he says, I loosen my shoulders, "there is nothing you can do, except from stay away from Toby. You are getting down his grades." I walk off, and go to the lunch tables even though it isn't lunch yet, it is just free period.

I sit down as Fitz follows me.

"Here is your grade, your parents won't be proud of their little Spencer, will they?" He walks off as I look at my grade and I failed. My parents won't be happy, they think I am failing. He just writes F on all of my tests. But I have a feeling deep inside that I didn't get that bad mark.

A tear slides down my cheek, as I bury my head into the wet plastic that they call benches.

I wait for Toby to come out as we meet in the hall, but I can't be bothered to get up and go to the hall. I can't bear to go into the hall in case Fitz is there.

"OMG! Did you see what I got in my test Spence?" I turn my head towards the bundle of excitement behind me as I soon realise it was Hanna.

"A star!" She carries on. I lift my head off the bench as she sits next to me.

"Your face is all red and puffy. Have you been crying," she asks, looking at me like I am some sort of red blob. I am, at least that is what Fitz says. I would tell Hanna or Aria or anyone, but Ezra says if I do he will make sure I get awful grades for the rest of Rosewood high and go to a awful college.

"No, I am just cold," I answer back, stale guilt in my voice. Is it really my fault I get bad grades? I hear footsteps and then a clatter on the benches as Aria and Emily show up, showing their A star tests to eachother.

"I bet Spencer got an A plus plus plus," Aria laughs, as I turn around. Their faces drop to confusion as they lower their eyes to my failed algebra test that was the most easiest I had ever had.

"I think Spencer was crying because of that the test was 'in her blood'," Hanna jokes, I smile as they will know something is up if I don't hurry up and pull myself together.

"Spence, are you OK?" A familiar voice echoes behind me as Caleb comes to sit down.

"It is okay ladies, I will sort her out," he instructs. Him and Hanna broke up a week ago, but you can still tell the like eachother.

Caleb sits beside me and rubs my back.

"What happened to the girl who strides proudly out of her class with an A plus plus plus and shows it to everyone. The girl who's mum throws a massive party everytime she gets a test right, hm?" I shrug, as he hugs me. I put my head into his shoulder, as he puts his head on my neck.

"it is Ok Caleb, I can look after Spence," Toby says, as Caleb nods and gets up and then gives me one last hug. Toby then reaches for my hand and pulls me up. I smile as we walk through the corridors. I see Ezra through the window of his class room, staring at me. He walks out.

I grip onto Toby's hand more, as Mr. Fitz walks out towards ME.

"Hello Spence, Hello Toby, I hope you are okay with your grade Toby?" Toby nodded but then a puzzled look came up on his face.

"Why did my Spencer get a fail in algebra?" Toby asked, with pure confusion.

"Because she cheated," he answered, confidentially, almost like he knew that excuse of by heart. This is where Toby comes in even more confused.

"But she never fails. She never cheats. I know her more than anyone, , and I know that she would always get at least an A star in this test, like everyone else did. Just check it again, for Spencer." Toby answered, handing over my test with a F planted on it. Ezra took it, as I smirked. A taste of his own medicine.

We walked away, still holding hands.

I don't like Mr. Fitz, rumour has it that he is bullying one of his students. If he ever did that to you, you know I would be at his desk not even giving him a warning," Toby overprotectively quoted, wrapping his arm over my two calm shoulders. We went to class as I walked quickly off to clas as the quicker I go, the less percentage of a chance that Fitz will get me.

How could I forget?

I _have_ Fitz next!

"Alright class, sit down in your seats. Spencer? I would like you to sit near the front and swop with Toby as I heard you were cheating in your test that you failed," Mr. Fitz requested, as I got up and moved over to the sitting Toby, who held my hand.

"Mr. Fitz, we talked about this, Spencer would never cheat. She is the most impossible person to cheat. Ever," Toby said, and gripped my hand.

"Still, Toby, move. Now, or detention. You will keep Spencer company as she just got an detention for not moving," Fitz shouted. Toby moved as he hugged me a bit as he went by. I sat down in my new seat as Fitz started handing out some tests.

"Everyone did really well on this test, except Spencer, so we will do it again because of Spencer. I know, no one wants Spencer in this class as she always makes us do things that we don't want to do," everyone moaned as Aria looked at Ezra shocked. I was used to it though, he is always being mean to me.

"The test starts, now!" Fitz challenged, as he sat at the front of his desk marking my test again. I signed, I did the test in half the time and checked it fifteen times. I looked up to show the teacher I was done, but he was already looking at me and shaking his head at me, almost in shame. I sighed and started to read.

 **Toby's POV**

I looked up to see if Spencer was alright, sitting not near her friends. was now looking at her, darkly. I felt some anger rush through me but it is probably nothing. So I put my hand up.

"Yes, Toby," Mr. Fitz asked.

"Why do you keep on looking at Spencer?" Spencer looked up and over to me at her name.

 **Spencer's POV**

It is finally the end of class and I walk into my next class straight away. I didn't even stop to get my test back from Mr. Fitz. I didn't care about the test. When I got to my other class, everyone else was arriving. I heard shouting in the other class and then Toby came in and pulled my wrist back into the class room.

"Have you been bullying Spencer?" Toby asked Fitz, as he slowly nodded his head, guiltily. Toby screamed at him for the next half an hour telling him how he bullied the wrong girl. At the end he kicked him in the knee and left him, screaming in pain.

At lunch all my friends came to sit next to me and heard that Fitz was bullying me. Even Aria, but they had already broken up ...


	3. Chapter 2 sequel

**His guys, as one of my reviewers asked for a sequel for chapter two, I couldn't help but agree with their clever idea: to do a sequel. Here we go...**

It had been a month since the bullying has been found out about, and Aria and Ezra were back together. Rosewood was calm and nice, until Wren came back to Rosewood and completely ruined spoby...

 **flash back from when Wren returned;**

 ** _Spencer and Toby were walking down the street, linking arms and laughing at all the adverts on the shop windows, completely forgetting their worries._**

 ** _"Spencer! I haven't seen you in a month," Wren cried, walking the other way. Toby squeezed Spencer's arm as she let go of him._**

 ** _"Hi Wren," Spencer said, hugging him. Toby pretended not to see them._**

 ** _"Hi Toby," Wren added, less enthusiastically then he said Spencer's name. Toby nodded._**

 ** _"You know eachother," Toby asked. Spencer and Wren nodded._**

 ** _"Wren used to be Melissa's fiancé..." Spencer started._**

 ** _"Before someone got in the way," Wren trailed off, looking at Spencer, smiling._**

 ** _"Spencer, why don't we go for coffee. Now?" Wren suggested. Spencer nodded then looked at Toby._**

 ** _"I better go anyway, Spence. See you later." Toby answered trying to hide the sadness of spending a whole day with Spencer being thrown in the bin._**

 ** _"Bye Toby," Spencer said, hugging him then walking of side by side to Wren. Toby started to walk back quite depressed that a stranger just took Spencer on his day with her._**

* * *

 ** _Ten o clock at night, Spencer arrived at Toby's apartment to say good night. Toby was going to tell her off for being out for around eight hours having a coffee with Wren, if that was even possible, but he just grinned and beared it._**

 ** _Spencer unlocked the front door and walked in. She sat down beside Toby on the sofa, as Toby paused the television at looked at Spencer._**

 ** _"So, you stayed with Wren for eight hours over coffee catching up for only a month. Spence, isn't that a bit long a drink? We were going to have the whole day together as tommorow you have school and I have work_**

 ** _"Sorry Toby. After school?"_**

 ** _"OK, but you can't go off with anyone to get out of it," Toby agreed._**

 ** _Spencer said bye to Toby and went home._**

* * *

 ** _The next day, Toby went to work and Spencer went to school._**

 ** _At lunch time, the three girls waited for Spencer on their usual bench._**

 ** _"Hi guys, sorry I am late, would not let me go about a homework assignment," Spencer explained. The liars nodded as Wren walked by._**

 ** _The liars wer already interested in him, but it was when he smiled at Spencer they knew something was up. She just smiled back, trying not to cause too much attention from her friends._**

 ** _"Ooh, Spence, Toby better start keeping more protection or he will come back one day and you won't be there!" Hanna joked, causing everyone to laugh except from Spencer, who sat there looking in her own world._**

 ** _Toby saw Wren looking at his Spencer and walked over while Wren was still looking and sat next to Spencer, putting his arm around HIS Spence. Did he remember to say that she was HIS?_**

 ** _Wren's smile turned into a jealous glum look._**

 ** _"Hi Toby," everyone said. Toby nodded._**

 ** _"Wow Toby, you came at the right time because Spence was about to get swept off her feet." Hanna joked, as everyone laughed except from Spencer and Toby, who sat there both looking at the table._**

 ** _Alex, Spencer's first ex came walking to the table, as well as Wren..._**

 **Hi guys! So, sorry this was short but I will carry on another sequel to this chapter then it will be one shots again!**

 **IMPORTANT: Vote on my poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guys! I have got 900+ views this month! This chapter is a thank you for all the support so all my viewers have built this chapter together with kindness and support! This plot is what would happen if spoby never happened! Well, here is my opinion...**

 **By the way, please vote on my poll on my main page as it will help me with future and past fanfiction said to carry on and support all my fanfics!**

 **No one's POV**

Spencer walked down the echoing halls of Rosewood High at night. It was almost her job to do this. She had never been down her very own school at nighttime, but she had to.

She was doing a job, for her best friend Caleb, to do something with the computers. She felt spy like, not scared until she heard a bang.

This was no ordinary bang, as an ordinary bang was a book. But this bang was a body, a grown boy. Spencer flinched at the noise.

Of course she had seen horror movies, but ever since her best friend , Alison, had been hit by a rock and killed, her bravery had dropped out of her brain.

She paused, and suspected the worse. A murderer was going to kill her, or a robber going to attack her. Whatever it was, Spencer Hastings was officially scared.

She ducked underneath a random table in the hall. The footsteps came closer as two dark and big feet appeared by the table protecting Spencer. A tall tennage boy looked underneath the table at a closed eyed Spencer.

"Spencer Hastings," the man's voice rang into Spencer's ear. She got out of underneath the table and looked at the now glaring boy.

"Toby Cavvanaugh," Spencer batted back. Toby raised an eyebrow. Spencer flashed him a glare.

"What are you doing here," Spencer asked, wondering why the suspected murderer of Ali was walking around Rosewood Highat at nighttime.

"Same with you." Toby asked.

"Doing a job."

"Living here. Long story, don't tell anyone, I will get kicked out and I will have to stay with my evil step sister," Toby explained, before leaving room for Spencer to slip past him. But she didn't.

"I know you think I am a murderer, but you have to believe me. I did not kill Alison Dilarentis," Toby stated, looking Spencer straight in the eye. Spencer just looked back at him.

Inside, Spencer knew she should think he was guilty. But she got this feeling like he was the most innocent person she knew, like she had known him forever.

"I have to go," Spencer quoted, pushing past him.

"Spencer, you have to believe me!"

"See you at school," Spencer answered calmly to his worried voice. She walked out of the school, feeling like a new person then when she entered those school gates...

* * *

The next day at school, Aria, Hanna and Emily were sitting at their usual lunch table waiting for Spencer to arrive.

"You will never believe who I saw last night," Spencer muttered to her friends, making yet another dramatic opening to her friends.

The girls all looked up, as Spencer sat down.

"Toby Cavvanaugh, the freak who killed Alison. He was in the school telling me how I should believe that he didn't kill him. Did I mention he was at the school, telling me he was living there?" Spencer burst out.

"He is innocent, guys. I believe him," Emily admitted. The three girls stared at their friend like she had four heads and was speaking German. Emily looked down and picked at her salad and carried on.

"He was my friend, and I am standing up for him." The girls carried on staring.

That is, until Toby came over.

"Hi Toby," Emily said, smiling at him. He smiled back. Spencer turned her head around only to meet his eyes.

"Spencer, can I talk to you, in private. Like, now private," Toby asked. Spencer hesitated to get up at first, but then followed the mysterious boy.

 **Emily's POV**

We were going to lessons now, but Spencer wasn't back. She had been talking with Toby for half an hour. I trust Toby, but I was starting to get a bit worried too.

Finally, at the end of the lesson, Spencer came into the classroom as everyone was leaving.

"Is class over?"

"Yeah," I nodded to her question.

"What did Toby tell you?"

"I am going to wait for free period to tell you all," Spencer said, and I nodded indicating my understanding.

Later, Spencer sat down and told us all what Toby said.

"Toby said he knew who 'A' is, and it is not Jenna..."

 **Hi! Sorry this was short, but I did post another chapter before this too!**

 **IMPORTANT: Remember to vote on my poll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thank you so much! I have had 1100 views in total to all my grateful stories in February! Thank you so much! Every single one of you with all the views have made this chapter with all the support! Basically in this chapter, it is not the sequel because I had this idea and I had to write it! It is set when Spencer gets in the sauna and A locks her in. She thought it was Toby, but this is how I wanted it to happen! Review on what you think and any ideas will be warmly welcomed!**

 **Toby's POV**

I can't do it. Spencer will NEVER forgive me. I suppose I am doing it for Mona. Why would I do it for Mona? Am I as crazy as she is? No, I only did it for Spencer. To get some proper answers. I hate it when Mona says mean things about Spencer, but I have to join in to earn Mona's 'trust'.

My fingers went numb and sweaty at the thought of Spencer being hurt. Caused by me.

I heard the sauna door shut behind Spencer getting in. Was I prepared to see what state _I_ put Spencer in?

I turned round the corner and saw Spencer calmly in the shower. Even though her eyes were shut, you could see bags around her eyes and red rashes around her face where she had obviously been worrying. Mona was wrong, a hoodie can't hide your feelings.

I was to busy looking at Spencer's face relax, that I didn't realise I had already locked the sauna and she was getting really hot.

"Help! Heeeelllllpppp! Melissa! Anyone! Hellllp!" I couldn't help but run to help. I whipped my mask and hoodie off and then charged for the boiling sauna.

At first I was trying to pull open the shower.

"Toby! Help!" She continued over and over. I was confused as a few days ago she was slapping me, and now she was calling for me.

I finally pulled open the door successfully and Spencer jumped arms as I slowly lowered her to the floor.

I was still in a black hoodie, but I didn't care. The screaming Spencer obviously made Aria hear her as she entered the room worried.

"Um, sorry if I interrupted. But Toby, what with the black hoodie?" Thanks, Aria. That just happened to make Spencer snap back into reality, as she sat up and glared at me. She then Slapped me. I sat there in shock.

"Spence, what the hell?! That was Toby, not Mona or Noel," Aria said, now hugging a crying Spencer.

"Aria, can you invite the others round, I have something urgent to tell them." Aria nodded at my request and left the room.

"Was it you? Were you the one who was in here shutting me in the sauna," I slowly nodded, feeling guilt take over my body.

Spencer then fainted in the heat as I lay her head on my lap. What did I do to Spencer? Did Mona make me do something that bad!

* * *

It was later, and now the other three liars were around, surrounding a sleeping Spencer on my lap and me, a guilty A.

"Guys, I am 'A," ...

 **So, I know it is short, but if you want a sequel, review!**

 **Vote on my poll!**


	6. Chapter 5 sequel

"Guys, I'm A," Toby said, looking at Spencer who was now keeping her distance behind the liars.

The liars were about to say something when a voice echoed through the room.

"Don't lie for me Toby, I will tell them the truth," said the voice. The owner of the voice walked round the corner, only to belong to the Alex Drake.

All of the girls mouths were wide open, staring in shock at the exact look alike of there friend Spencer.

"I'm Alex Drake, by the way, and I am guessing you guys are my dolls. Ofcourse you are, why else would my sister be with you," Alex said, smiling in an evil way.

Spencer stumbled over to her, still in shock, and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She was definantely not an illusion.

She was a real person.

All of the girls walked downstairs and sat on the sofas.

"Explain, now," the liars said to Alex and Toby.

"I am Spencer's twin, and I am A.D. I started when I found out I had a twin, Spencer. I was in an orphanage, and then I also found out I had a mother who was looking for me, Mary Drake," Alex said.

The girls looked confused.

"Jessica Dilaurentis' twin is my mother," Alex said.

Spencer's mouth dropped open. Alex noticed and laughed.

"Yep sis, that means that Mary Drake it your mother too, you are adopted."

Alex carried on laughing at Spencer's shocked face.

"So, Toby, where do you come into all of this," Aria sternly asked.

Spencer's shocked and angry face turned to Toby and gave him a death stare.

"Alex threatened that she would hurt Spencer if I didn't help. I didn't know that I would have to become an official member though," Toby said.

Just then, the door opened, to reveal Peter.

"Hi Spence... What the hell?! Alex? Is that you," Peter asked, shocked.

"So you knew too?!" Spencer said angrily.

"I knew Alex, when she was very little," Peter said, " I am her father too."

"What about Mum? Who is my mum?!" Slencer angrily asked.

"Mary Drake, and so is Alex's." Spencer was angry and upset by what Peter had told her.

Peter walked out, knowing how dangerous Alex is.

"Now you liars know my secret, I need to keep my dolls in my dollhouse," Alex said, and then it all went black for the girls.

 **In the dollhouse**

All of the girls woke up in separate rooms. But Spencer's room was the one Alex and Toby were watching.

"I think I should pay Spencer a visit with the old axe," Alex said, smiling.

"No, you promised you wouldn't phsycially hurt her," Toby said, glaring at Alex.

"It will be painless." Alex said.

Then, Alex and Toby saw Mary walk into Spencer's dollhouse room.

"how did she?" Alex said angrily.

 **In Spencer's room**

Mary Drake wondered into Spencer's room, casually.

"Jessica?" Spencer asked, scared.

Mary looked hurt that her daughter didn't know who she was.

Spencer realised the look on her face after she said that name.

"Mary?!" Spencer said.

Mary's face brightened up.

"You're my mother?"

Mary nodded.

 **Hi guys! I hoped you like the short sequel to my last one shot! Sorry it was short! Have a great summer!**


End file.
